Senza Rimpianti
by SerePellizzari
Summary: Rivisitazione dell'episodio 3x06 - "3XK" secondo il mio neurone bacato... E se Tyson se ne fosse andato dal motel dopo aver sparato a Castle?


_Castle: "Ugh, Jerry, shooting? It's not your style."  
Jerry Tyson: "Oh, you really don't know me at all, do you?"  
Castle: "Oh, it's not complicated. You were raised by a single mother. She was blonde. Oh, she was beautiful, but she never wanted you. When you were, what? Twelve, I'm guessing? She died suddenly. Let's say, drug overdose. You go into foster care. The bad kind. You have so much hate. So much hate towards your mother for abandoning you. But you kill these women to get back at her. But you leave them looking peaceful, because as much as you hated your mother, you loved your mother. Am I getting warm?"  
Jerry Tyson: "You're drawn to death. You like to be around it, cause it thrills you. Now, where does that come from? Your own suppressed impulses? How close to death do you want to get? Huh?"_

POV Castle  
In questo momento il mio cellulare vibra, qualcuno mi sta chiamando, è mia madre. Devo riuscire a farle capire che sono in pericolo senza insospettire Tyson e c'è un unico modo possibile  
_"I love you." _  
Sì concludo la chiamata così, non le ho mai detto ad alta voce che le voglio bene, è come se avessimo pattuito che questa è la nostra parola di sicurezza. Ora spero solo che abbia capito e che avvisi Kate nel più breve tempo possibile, anche se so che per me non ne è rimasto molto a disposizione.  
L'unica persona che in questo momento potrebbe salvarmi è Ryan, ma purtroppo è ancora a terra svenuto.  
3XK ha caricato la pistola, ormai è finita…  
È vero quello che dicono, quando ti ritrovi in punto di morte ti passa davanti tutta la vita…Alexis…ora sto pensando solo a lei, non vorrei proprio lasciarla da sola ma sono sicuro che mia mamma riuscirà a prendersi cura di lei nel migliore dei modi, così come ha fatto con me. E poi ci sarà sicuramente anche Kate…ecco Kate…questo è un rimpianto che avrò, credo di essermi innamorato di lei ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo.  
Se mai sopravvivrò devo ricordarmi di farglielo sapere! Devo trovare il coraggio di esternare una volta per tutte i miei sentimenti per lei!  
Sono ancora perso nei miei pensieri, quando un colpo giunge alle mie orecchie ed un dolore fortissimo si irradia dal petto in tutto il corpo, mi sento cadere all'indietro finché non sbatto per terra.  
L'ultima cosa che percepisco è la porta della stanza che si chiude…poi il buio.

POV Ryan  
Un rumore come di un colpo di pistola e una porta che sbatte poco dopo mi fanno riprendere.  
Ho un gran mal di testa, quel maledetto mi ha proprio steso ed ora dev'essere scappato.  
Ho le mani legate dietro la schiena ma comunque riesco a voltarmi per perlustrare la stanza.  
Vedo una sedia ribaltata e su di essa sembra essere ancora seduto Castle.  
"Castle?!" lo chiamo, ma lui non mi risponde, non può essere finita così, non può averlo ucciso, non è nel suo stile e poi perché? Che domanda stupida che mi sono fatto…è stato Castle a smascherarlo quindi è logico che lo facesse fuori.  
A fatica riesco a mettermi in piedi e ad avvicinarmi al mio amico, sperando con tutto me stesso di sbagliarmi, non posso pensare di non rivedere più il nostro scrittore pazzoide al distretto.  
Appena gli sono accanto vedo la ferita, sembra grave, vorrei comprimerla ma con le mani legate così proprio non ci riesco…dannazione…  
Poi alzo lo sguardo sul suo viso, ha gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura, deve aver capito che gli resta poco tempo se non arrivano in fretta i soccorsi, ma non vuole lasciare questa terra.  
Cerca di dirmi qualcosa, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola e pochi istanti dopo chiude gli occhi.  
"Ti prego Rick resisti!" dico inginocchiandomi accanto a lui mentre sento le sirene dei colleghi che si avvicinano, per fortuna.

POV Kate  
Il fatto che Ryan e Castle non fossero tornati al distretto dopo parecchio tempo mi aveva insospettita e la chiamata di Martha ha aumentato la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa.  
In men che non si dica ho chiamato due pattuglie e ci siamo recati al motel e mentre gli altri si guardavano intorno io ho estratto la mia pistola e sono corsa su per le scale.  
Ora sono davanti alla porta della stanza dove si trovava Tyson con la speranza che ai miei amici non sia successo nulla.  
Con un calcio apro la porta e lo scenario a cui mi trovo davanti mi lascia senza parole.  
Ryan ha le mani legate dietro la schiena ed è inginocchiato davanti a Castle il quale è…oddio no, non può essere…senza pensarci corro verso di loro, insieme a Esposito.  
Sento Ryan parlare, mentre Espo gli sta slegando le mani e poco dopo qualcuno parla al telefono, probabilmente sta chiamando un'ambulanza, ma non riesco a connettere, il mio cervello è bloccato sull'immagine di Rick a terra ed una chiazza di sangue che si estende sotto di lui.  
Senza rendermene conto mi ritrovo inginocchiata al suo fianco con le mani che premono con tutta forza sul suo petto per bloccare l'emorragia.  
"Coraggio Castle, non puoi arrenderti proprio ora. Pensa a tua madre, tua figlia e a noi, pensa anche a noi, non puoi abbandonarci." continuavo a ripetere come una litania con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Pochi secondi dopo vedo che Castle apre le palpebre, sembra voglia dirmi qualcosa quindi cerco di avvicinarmi con l'orecchio alle sue labbra.  
E' un flebile sussurro ma quello che dice mi pietrifica ancora di più, lui mi ama, finalmente me l'ha detto, non posso crederci, ma subito dopo i suoi occhi si richiudono.

_Parola all'autrice_

Salveeeee!  
Eccomi con una nuova, piccola, one-shot, sperando prima o poi di continuare la mia long (me si vergogna per quanto tempo stia passando).  
Ormai sapete che il mio neurone ha qualche problema e sforna queste cose...non so neanche io come definirle...  
Spero solo vi piaccia...alla prossima con il secondo, ed ultimo, capitolo.  
Ah volevo ringraziare Fede e Reb per aver betat0 (si dice così?) la storia ed avermi aiutato, visto che io e i tempi verbali, a quanto pare, non andiamo sempre d'accordo -.-'  
Baci  
Sere


End file.
